


The Night Is Coming To A End (hiatus)

by culture_forbids



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medication, Relationship(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culture_forbids/pseuds/culture_forbids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has always been depressed, every since he was 13 a voice in the back of his mind has been whispering bad things to him. He's acted on them once or twice...but never this bad. Now he's in the hospital, all his friends have left him, scared of who he is, except for this intern at the hospital.<br/>Josh has never known what he wanted to do, except help people. He never felt confident enough to finish college, but he doesn't need that much of a education to hand out pudding cups to elderly people at his local hospital. He likes his job, but it was never truly interesting until a boy arrived, a couple years younger than him with the most amazing stories to tell him in between shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! This is my first time writing on ao3 and my first tøp fic! There is gonna be heavy mentions of suicide in this first chapter so be safe dudes |-/
> 
> UPDATE: Yo, so I don't have a lot of inspiration for this story atm so I might take a break for a little bit, until I can write a couple chapters. Thanks for understanding <3

It was Sunday the 4th of November. 

It was my third day in bed at Saint. Mary's Hospital. I hated it, everybody who came in gave me sad, pitiful eyes. My head was finally clearing up, after the last couple days of my med induced brain fog. The only good thing was the tall guy who came in everyday after dinner, with his pink curly hair, and a tray filled with small deserts like jello or pudding. He never gave me pitiful looks and was always in a bright chipper mood when he visited. On the second day of me being here he asked what I was in for. The room grew quiet after I muttered the words "attempted suicide...I took a bottle of ibuprofen and a shit ton of Benadryl".

It didn't stay quiet for long though, he said "I'm glad you're alright now, the World would have been a much worse place without you dude", and gave me 2 cups of vanilla pudding. I smiled at him as he left my room and walked down the hall gently humming as he went. It felt good to finally have somebody not stop and gawk at the fact I purposefully tried to kill myself. 

I was overly excited to see the pink haired, candy man visit me again today. My mom had stopped by in the morning in between taking my younger brother to school and my dad to work. She had left a while after lunch, because my dad needed to be driven to pick up his car from the shop. Before I had decided to down the pills I had gone on a last joy ride. My emotions were on overdrive and I couldn't see through my tears when suddenly a tree appeared out of nowhere. I crashed and in the seat of the steaming car pulled out a pill bottle from the glove box.

My attempt wasn't poetic, hell it was pathetic and depressing. Not only did I manage to total my dad's car but I somehow almost totaled myself too. I blacked out after a couple minutes in the car staring out into the gloomy evening. I never regretted taking the pills, I regretted runing my dad's car because I knew my family couldn't afford a new one, but at least I wouldn't be around long enough for him to yell at me.

I was wrong, right before everything blacked out a blonde girl who looked a bit younger than me ran over to the wreckage and called 911, begging me to stay with her.

-

I sat in my bed, a shitty comedy played quietly on the tv above me. I had just gotten my dinner tray taken from the room and knew that pudding dude was coming soon. I tried to fix my hair and make myself appear prettier than I felt on the inside. I resigned after a couple minutes of adjusting and trying to make my face look less ghastly and dead, it wasn't working.

"Hey!" Someone said from the doorway. I jolted my head up and saw him making his way over to my bed. He was tall, and buff, and his cotton candy-esque hair made my stomach flutter.

"Uh...hi," I stuttered out, trying to remain cool. 

"So, you're the last person I'm feeding today, you get to pick what you want!" He smiled. There is 2 pudding cups and 1 slice of frozen pie remaining on the tray. I grabbed one of the cups, not really caring since I don't have much a apetite. He nodded and ran his long fingers through his hair.

"Thanks," I mumbled, ducking my head nervously. He beamed at me and went to leave when he stops and spins around.

"What's your name?" He asked. I'm taken aback by his question and take a second to collect my thought before responding.

"I'm Tyler, you?"

"Josh," He says, with that he turns to leave and heads down the hallway. Josh, I repeat over and over in my head until I fall asleep, the pudding still sitting on my table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops that was more :/ than i thought lmao.


	2. Suicidal Headcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh visits Tyler during his freetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the writing mood so here's chapter 2 :^)  
> (mentions of suicide and depression! be careful dudes |-/)

I wake up the next morning, to my mom sitting next to my bed reading a book. I stirred and she looked up from her book.

"Hi honey!" She smiled, standing up and walking over to me. I smiled groggily back at her, and scratched my head in confusion. I kept waking up forgetting where I was, then it all came back to me in the wave of sadness and anger. How did I mess this up again? This is my third time attempting suicide, and I thought pills would for sure kill me. I was such a failure, I couldn't even kill myself right. 

My mom gave me a nervous glance when I didn't reply. "What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I sighed. She gave me a worried look and reached out for my hand. I grabbed hers gently and my hoodie slipped down revealing the long horizontal scar winding up my forearm. She ignored it and sat back down. I quickly tugged on my sleeve and reached from my phone next to my bed. I had one new notification from my brother.

 _Zach: hey dude, you ok man? you need anything from home?_  
_Me: yea i'm ok. can u bring me my notebook and my cellphone charger?_  
_Zach: sure dude. i'll give it to mom next time she comes :)_

My heart sunk, of course he wouldn't want to visit me. Who would want to come visit their brother in the hospital after a botched suicide attempt? I couldn't blame him but I sighed anyways.

"Honey, are you sure you're ok?" She asked. I nod.

"Can I just have some space? I really just want to go back to bed," I said, fake smiling to her.

"You know oversleeping is a sign of depression sweetie?" She said. 

"No shit!?" I said, in mocked surprise. She pursed her lips.

"Watch your language," She grumbled walking over to me and giving me a hug. "I'll probably stop by after dinner."

"Alright, see you then," I said, smiling at her. She turned, grabbed her purse, and left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes

-

I woke up at who knows when, to Josh knocking on my door. I jolted up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 

"Yea?" I called out. He opened the door and walked in. He wasn't holding a tray, and I was confused.

"Hey," He said, sitting at the end of my bed. I sat up wincing at the iv pulled at my skin.

"What's wrong? What time is it?" I asked. I reached for my phone, it was dead. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. Josh smiled softly.

"Not much, I'm on my lunch break and decided to come visit you," Josh grinned. I was taken aback. Why would he want to visit me?

"Erm... ok," I mumbled, suddenly feeling very aware of the fact I haven't showered in almost a week. Josh's bright demeanor faltered for a second.

"Sorry. This was weird, I should go. I didn't mean to impose," He rushed, quickly standing up. I reached out my hand and grabbed him arm. He stopped and looked at me.

"No, you're fine. It's nice to have some company," I smiled up at him. He smiled and I felt my heart melt a little. I blushed a bit and let go of him. He sat back down at the end of my bed.

"So, can I ask how old you are?" Josh awkwardly asks. I laugh and shrug.

"You're fine, I'm 18, you?" I say, silently hoping he's not much older than me.

"Oh, I'm 19!" He says, a wave a relief washes over him.

"Cool," I say. "So why are you hanging out with me? Don't you have more interesting things to be doing?" I ask.

"Nah dude, it's either you or the subway in the lobby," He laughs. I love his laugh, his eyes crinkle in the corners and his nose twitches. I notice he has a gold ring in his one nostril and black gauges in his ears. I like the way the jewelry looks on him.

I realize I have been staring too long, when Josh catches my eyes. "You ok dude?" He asks. I feel my cheeks grow red, and quickly nod.

"I'm good, sorry I just zoned out. All these meds they have me on make me groggy," I laugh. He nods.

"I getcha."

"So, what's up with you?" I ask awkwardly, trying to break the silence. Josh runs his hand through his cotton candy curls.

"Not much, just work, and school and stuff. Well not much school these days I'm only taking a couple classes at the community college around here," He sighs.

"Really? What classes are you taking?" I wonder outloud.

"Just some music classes, and one or two medical classes. I don't really know what I want to really do so that's why I'm starting off at community college," He laughs.

"Yea! That makes sense, I don't have any real plans once I get released. I didn't plan on-," I cut myself short, as to not freak Josh out by revealing that I didn't plan to be alive right now.

"You should totally come take some classes with me if you want! I'm looking for a roommate actually," He offers. I feel myself flush, Josh wants to room with me? At a college? Is he really thinking this through?

"Oh yea, that sounds cool, I'll think about it. I still have a couple days left here," I groan. "It's so boring, they just gave me my phone back yesterday and nobody has even been texting me."

"What's your number!? I have lots of freetime, and unlimited texting," He grins. My heart starts to beat faster, as he passes me his phone. My hands are lightly shaking as I input my number into his contacts. I pass him his phone back and he beams. "Thanks man! I should get going, but I'll make sure to text you later!" He says, standing up.

"Alright, I'll eagerly await them," I joke.

"See you later bro," He says, before turning and leaving. I collapse in my bed, my heart beating and my thoughts moving at 1000 miles per hour. Josh wants me to room with him, and he asked for my number! I can't believe this is happening. I need my phone charger asap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI OH BOI!! There may or may not be some saucy bits next chapter so be warned ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Long Days and Even Longer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh text a bit, and Tyler and Brendon have a emotional phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lmao i lied no smut in this chapter, they need some more time to become frens first <3

I looked at my phone, which was now plugged into it's charger my mom dropped off before I went to sleep. 

The time read: 4:15 am

I groaned and unplugged my phone. I rolled over in my bed, and opened up my text messages. Josh had texted me "hi" a while ago so I could have his number in my phone. My fingers twitched over the keyboard, eager to text him.

"Fuck it," I say and type a simple greeting. My phone notified me that the message sent and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had a feeling he wouldn't reply, noting the time.

Tyler: _hey_  
Josh: _yo! what's up! it's like 4am, why are you awake??_  
Tyler: _I couldn't sleep and I finally got my phone charger a little bit ago so..._  
Josh: _sick dude! so how are you?_  
Tyler: _pretty good, eager to get out! I'm leaving in 2 days thankfully_  
Josh: _hey! that's great dude!_  
Tyler: _lmao thanks, i'm not looking forward to be at my parents house again tbh but i'll deal_  
Josh: _what's wrong with them, if you don't mind me asking?_  
Tyler: _they just don't really care about me, i mean my dad hasn't visited me once since i've been here lmfao_  
Josh _ew, that sucks dude. the roomate thing is still on the table though!_  
Tyler: _thanks, but maybe we should get to know each other better first :p_  
Josh _fuck, you're right. sorry i've never been too good with boundaries and shit :/_  
Tyler: _no you're fine! thanks for offering it means a lot! <3 _  
Josh _lmao no worries, sorry i should have never brought it up, we met like 2 days ago :p_  
Tyler: _seriously, no worries dude!_

I set my phone aside for a second and took a deep breath. I thought it was a bit odd he brought up the room mate thing the first time we talked, but I didn't think much of it. I was glad he actually addressed it, and was willing to get to know me better first.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

Brendon: _hey dude!!!!!! what's up!!!! i can't sleep and saw you were on tumblr :p_

I cringed. Brendon was the only kid from school who ever bothered to actually talk to me. We didn't get along fantastically, but he was nice to me. I wasn't sure who my mom had told about my "little slip-up" (her words not mine), so I was nervous to strike up a conversation with him.

Brendon: _dude, call me?????_

I took a shaky breath, not knowing what to expect and tapped his contact info and my phone started calling him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey dude! What's up!? Where are you, you haven't been in school the past couple days! There are some weird rumors about you getting in a car accident or something?" Brendon says, his words moving a mile a minute. My brain can't keep up with his fast paced speech very well, but I'm able to figure out he doesn't know about the pills or that I'm lying in the psych section of the local hospital.

"Hey Brendon. Erm... sorry I haven't been in school, I did actually have a bit of a accident," I mumble, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as possible. The line goes silent for a second.

"What kind of accident Tyler?" Brendon asks, sounding very serious all of the sudden. 

_Fuck_ he knows.

"Um... I just accidentally wrecked my dad's car," I say, trying to stay calm.

"And...," Brendon asks, knowing there's something more than what I'm telling him.

"Imayhavetakenabunchofpills," I say as fast as I can. 

"Wait, Tyler, did you try to kill yourself again?" He asks, his sadness evident through the phone. 

_Fuck fuck fuck_.

"Yea," I sigh, finally giving in to his whims. I hear him take a sharp breath on the other side of the line.

"Why didn't you come to me? You know I'll always be there for you!" He whispers sadly. I bite my lip and hold back the hot tears forming behind my eyes.

"I...I dunno. I just wanted to finally leave," I mutter in between shaky sobs. I can practically hear Brendon's heart breaking on the other line.

"Oh Tyler, jesus you should have just talked to me!" He says, choking up too. 

"I know! I just couldn't bring myself too, I didn't want validation that what I was about to do was wrong!" I cried.

"Where are you right now?" Brendon asked.

"I'm at Saint Mary's Hospital, in the Psych wing," I say, sounding like a pitiful child.

"I'm visiting you first thing in the morning. I'm staying with you all day, and we're watching movies and eating popcorn and we're gonna talk about everything, you hear me!?" He says, sounding filled with determination. I smile though my tears at how sweet he's being.

"That would be amazing," I sniffle.

"Good, now get some rest, and I'll see you in a couple hours," He says.

"Alright, goodnight Brendon," I say, my last couple tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Goodnight Ty," He says softly, before hanging up. I set down my phone and take a couple shaky breathes to calm my nerves.

In for three, hold for four, out for five.

I repeat this a couple times, when I'm interrupted by a text notification.

Josh: _uh... tyler? you still there dude?_  
Tyler _yea, sorry my friend called me_  
Josh: _nah, you're good! no need to apologize!_  
Tyler: _I'm actually pretty tired, can I text you tomorrow or something?_  
Josh: _sure! sleep tight! sweet dreams!_  
Tyler: _night josh_

 

After that, I shut off my phone and roll over in my bed, wiping the last tear from my cheek. Tomorrow, I'll get to see Brendon and hopefully everything will start to be ok again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! third chapter is out bois! I'm notorious for moving along relationships too fast in fics so I'm trying to take this one a bit slower bc I want this fic to last lmao! Thanks for all the kudos and comments it means a lot!! More critiques and stuff would be great dudes <3  
> Also wtf sorry if I keep switching perspectives in this fic, idk what I'm doing?? I'll go back and edit this tomorrow but augh idk how this keeps happening ;0;


End file.
